Lan Comes Home
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: From Brightly Burning This is a what if fic. As in what if Lavan Firestorm had lived to go on and become a proper Herald. Would he have been a good Herald. What job do you assign someone with that Gift? This is his home coming after his first circuit.
1. Chapter 1

I disliked the ending to Mercedes Lackey's _Brightly Burning _well not as much disliked as it left me wondering. What if Lan hadn't burned him and Kalira up in his firestorm. What if Kalira had only been injured instead of killed and that kept Lan grounded enough to protect himself and his beloved Companion. What kind of Herald would the Firestarter have been. What job do you assign someone that dangerous? Would Lan ever get over the fact that he could kill someone in an instant and had before and would have to again. These questions buzzed in my head till I started this.

Disclaimer: The characters, creatures, and places in this story are not of my own invention but of Mercedes Lackey, a wonderful author of continued excellent (70 books at the last count). This is just a "what if" fan fiction based off her book _Brightly Burning _and the character Lavan Firestorm.

Lan Comes Home

A tired smile spread across Lavan Firestorm's face as he caught site of Haven ahead spread out in all her lovely winter whiteness. He glanced at the clouds and judged it would start snowing again before he reached the gates and decided to not bother hurrying. Kalira beneath him agreed, _Besides how will they know it's you until they see the snow melting off of you_, she said ruefully.

_I'm kind of hoping no one will recognize me period thank you very much. Havens, it's been years since that war you'd think the tales would have at least calmed down a bit._

Lavan thought with a sigh.

_No such luck my love. At least with the non-Heralds, at the Collegia they'll just welcome you home and go on. They might want to hear a few stories of what you've been doing but other than that_, she gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

_Well at least no one likely to recognize me beside the whole not affected by the cold thing_. Kalira agreed with her Chosen on that point. The Herald's had sent out a boy on his first circuit, since he'd been thrown into Whites too soon and now they we're going to get a man coming back too battle worn to be called a boy anymore by anyone.

Lavan had ridden out of Havens almost a year ago on Kalira in Autumn. He'd been loaded with typical supplies of a nice normal circuit for a first timer; a couple of uniforms, some trail rations, his weapons, etc. He'd been scheduled to meet up with a seasoned Herald and learn the ropes for the next 3 months before heading back to report. At least that had been the plan. He'd met up with Herald Tatra and they had started on his circuit. They just didn't expect so many instants that required someone with Lan's skill. So many bandit uprisings and border breaches that had been ended with the flames that sparked from Lan. Tetra had eventually left him to take care of things in one town while she rode on to another. Lan saw her only occasionally after that as they chanced upon the same town to save. But even those stopped when she went home and he stayed to strike fear into the hearts of anyone who so much as thought of attacking his range of protection. Finally he'd gotten the call to come home as soon as he was relieved.

He chuckled now to remember how he'd slung his pack on his back and leaped into Kalira's saddle when the troops accompanied by three Heralds, two of them just in Whites trotted into the town as he was checking the lines that day. He'd stopped long enough to give a short run through of the situation and then grabbed the saddle for balance as they set off for home at a brisk pace, Kalira just as eager to leave the constant hassle of maintaining a border behind as he was. Now as he approached the gates he sighed at that the feeling of home coming washed over him in a place he thought he'd never be able to think of as home.

He absently wondered if anyone besides Tetra would recognize him when he rode in. He'd rode out a pale, lanky boy of seventeen, with short red brown wavy hair, a brand new herald uniform and cloak on his back, a somewhat shaky hold on his power and slightly haunted eyes. He was returning a lean man of eighteen, with long red-gold hair that swayed with Kalira's gait against his lower back, one once white uniform with no sleeves, scorch marks, the odd patch and no whole uniforms in his pack or a cloak.

Lan's power usage right now was reflex with hair triggers from the battle field but his hold on it was astounding considering how he started out. He'd never felt so accomplished as the day he lit a candle without melting it.

One thing that hadn't changed however was Lavan's eyes. They still held the haunted look they had the day he'd rode down from that peak on which he'd burned the Karsite's army to no more than ashes, only now his eyes had seen even more but slowly he was learning how to deal with it. Living among the people threatened and seeing their faces lift up to him in fear and hope and had took some of the sting of murder away but not as much as Lavan or Kalira would have liked. She still stubbornly maintained his innocence and constantly pointed out why he wasn't guilty of anything but protecting people from those that would hurt them. One young girl who had lost her parents to raiders rose up in his mind followed by what he'd done to said raiders afterwards. He shook his head and again and concentrated on the little girl who he had seen to have been adopted by a nice family.

The snow started to fall as he passed the gates with a nod at the gaping guardsmen. One more thing about Lavan's power he absently recalled as a snow flake whirled down to land on his knuckle as his hands rested on the saddle pommel and hissed as it quickly melted. His power being so easily accessed had come at a price. His body and the air around him stayed a certain temperature no matter what. He had it gauged at around a hundred degrees or so because it always felt like an extremely hot summer to him. It made things easily he had to admit that. He no longer got the headaches or sickness and this time it wasn't Kalira holding them off, the constant temperature had turned into his way of dealing with power overflow, the air around him became more heated according to his emotions, and his power's access was constant because it was never turned off.

He yawned as he rode through the busy streets of Haven, ignoring the odd looks thrown his way by the bundled up shoppers and merchants as he rode through in naught but his thin torn uniform. Kalira easily dodged through the bustling stalls and hawkers to less inhabited streets; there she broke out into a hurried trot. The Collegia gates were just ahead, she slowed down only a little to be recognized by the Guard before heading straight to the stables.

Lavan slid down the side of Kalira and leaned smiling against her. She bumped his shoulder, _Go get a bath, some food, and some sleep, in that order._

_But.._ He protested. _No buts_ she said _I'm in good hands now go put yourself in some good hands._ She pushed him towards the dorms. He smiled thankfully before pulling what was left of his pack from her saddle before following orders and ambling towards his room.

He nodded and smiled as he passed the many young Trainees in the hallway almost thankful for seeing no familiar faces. He dumped his gear in the corner his room and looked at his soft bed with its thick coverlet and fine linens. The guilt offering from his family had been easily transferred to his Herald room as it had been to his Trainee room. Not that he'd had even a night to enjoy it before being sent out on circuit. _Oh well_, he thought, _Kalira said bath first then food then bed. I wouldn't want to sleep in that clean bed as dirty as I am anyway_.

Lavan found a faded black tunic and some leggings from before he was Chosen and judged they'd be a bit short but would do and gathering some toiletries headed for the bathing room. He finished this task quickly but efficiently and feeling cleaner than he had been in months he followed the smell of food along with the tide of Trainees as the lunch bell called them.

Lavan piled a plate full of his favorites and then ambled over to where he saw Pol sitting. Tuck he assumed was out on circuit somewhere and Elenor was probably at the Healer's somewhere. He slumped down in the sit next to his old mentor and shot him a smile that was returned with a friendly smile but a look of slight confusion. Pol's eyes drifted for a few seconds as Lan assumed he was talking with Satiran then snapped back as the Herald frowned. Lan heard Kalira laugh as he stuffed his mouth full of good food before reaching for his cup of cider to wash it down. _My father has refused to tell him who you are and he's grumpy about it_. Kalira continued to giggle.

Lan smirked and replied, _Can't blame him much after all I've been gone a year and we rode pretty fast to get here. Most probably aren't expecting us back yet. All the better if we're going to lay in for a few days_. Lan thought longingly of his bed and shoveled in his food faster before being chided by Kalira, _It's not going anywhere beloved. Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick. _Lan obeyed and slowed his eating and watched as Pol studied him.

Pol recognized this young man with haunted eyes as someone who'd just came back from circuit and knew better than to interrupt his feeding on the first good food he'd probably had in ages. He thought he recognized the young man's slow smile and haunted eyes but couldn't quite place him. Finally Lan stopped eating enough to turn to Pol.

"Hello Herald Pol. How are your eyes?" Lan questioned. When he'd left Ilea had been slowly healing the Herald.

"Fine, thank you." Pol replied with a still inquisitive look on his face as he stared at Lan. He didn't notice someone had joined them across the table until she spoke.

"I see you're finally back youngling." The robust female voice startled Pol out of his puzzling. A hatchet faced woman said down across from the young man beside him. Pol recognized her as Tetra, chosen of Lynal. She was the Herald who had went out with Lavan nearly a year ago. But she had been out and back again with still no sign of….

"Lan!" His shout nearly made the young man he'd just recognize choke and had startled most of the people around him. A few people had recognized Lavan Firestorm but choose to let him have his reunion with his old mentor in peace. Now focus turned toward him at Pol's shout and the shimmering air surrounding his seatmate.

Lan swallowed and reached for his cup of cider, "Don't do that." He stated before drinking to sooth his throat and to give him time to rein himself in. He had barely stopped the dragon from lashing out in surprise at his old mentor and now the flames raced just under his skin wanting an outlet. Lan wasn't angry at Pol though. This was just a normal part of being him. Soon the heat would subside to his normal temperature and he'd been fine. For right now though the power was there at his fingertips just waiting for a chance to burn.

Pol was wincing and from his face Lan could guess that Kalira through Satiran was currently scolding him. Lan waited for his glance and smiled at him in forgiveness only to jump and once again grit his teeth to keep from catching aflame at the loud crash behind him. He turned and looked to find a young Trainee looking horrified at the mess in front of him. Broken clay pieces from the large pitcher he had been carrying littered the ground before the fire which was sizzling from its remaining heat. A majority of what was once a pot seemed to be inside the fireplace where there no longer was any fire.

Lan guessed from Pol's shiver that without the fire the persistent cold was now creeping into the hall. The cook had come running out of the kitchen at the crash and was looking distressed at the fire and the boy though he looked to be trying mightily to rein in his temper at the moment as the small child looked about to cry.

Lan winced and arose from his seat to go to the fireplace. He smiled down at the lad and offered him a hand up. When the boy let go of his hand as soon as he was upright he winced again forgetting his heat. He frowned at his hand but smiled at the boy and said in a jokingly reassuring tone, "Thanks I haven't set anything on fire all day." He mock saluted the boy and turned on his heel towards the fireplace as the cook slowed to watch him.

A flame roared up unexpectedly from the soaked ashes and Lan hastily placed some more wood into the fire. He stood up and dust the wood chips from his hands before turning and smiling at the boy and the cook. Having released some energy his temperature had cooled and once again he held out his hand to the boy.

"Hi, my name is Lavan Firestorm as you might have guessed," Lan's mouth twisted sarcastically, "I used to have your job of carrying things. Word of advice don't carry so much it might mean more trips to the kitchen but you're not as likely to drop things and if you do well you weren't carrying a lot. What's your name?" The boy's eyes had bugged out at hearing the hero's name but now he looked at Lan's hand. He rubbed his slightly red hand but slowly reached for Lan's anyway. Lan frowned, "It's ok I've cooled down now."

The boy touched Lan's hand and noticed an large fever like heat but as he was not actually burned he grasp Lan's hand firmly and excited shook it up and down. "My name's Fin, Finjoustet Latterhorn and it's an honor to meet you Mr. Firestorm, Sir. I was just Chosen a few days ago but I've heard all about you and, and thanks for your help. Do ya think cook'll be mad? How do you do that?"

Lan stood with his hand still clasped with both of Fin's he was braced luckily or the energetic boy would have toppled his exhausted form. Hungry he'd been able to resist sleep, with a full belly things weren't so easy and his eyelids refuse to rise about half mast. Yawning he answered the boy, "Nice to meet you Fin. All the way from the Cathar Region, impressive I just came from near there. Just Lan's fine. Congratulations and welcome. Don't believe anything you hear I'm no hero. You're welcome. He's pretty understanding about stuff like that and I have no idea."

Fin's eyes bugged out again and Lan smiled at him and cook behind him before taking back his hand. "Now if you'll excuse I think I'm going to sleep for a week or so wake me when it thaws." He turned towards where he'd left his plate only to be waved off by Pol and Tetra.

"Go to bed youngling you look about to fall asleep on your feet. No matter what anyone says sleeping in the saddle ain't sleep." Tetra gave him a shove towards the door with a smile.

"We'll talk later Lan. It's good to have you home again." Pol smiled gently at the young man.

Lan returned the smiles, "It's good to be home." He yawned and stretched as he walked towards the door. The last Pol saw of him was several inches of skin revealed when he lifted his arms above his head. Shaking his head and making a note to tell the seamstresses to prepare some new uniforms for Lan and to send someone with a message to the king and Lan's family and friends. Lavan Firestorm was back in Haven.

Yeah see I think he'd have been a good Herald had he lived.

Tell me what you think. I had more ideas for this, like him meeting his family for Yule dinner, seeing Tuck and Elenor again, the puzzlement over his strange body heat and the need to never wear anything heavier than summer clothes ever again, his continued feelings of guilt over his (to his mind) persistent habit of murdering those who wrong others (raiders, rapists, pillagers, real murderers, etc. Lan's been busy over the last year), his and Kalira's ahem relationship, and his and Kalira's fortunate immunity to fire and heat (though the clothes on his back be not so lucky).

Given how long it took me to write this (off and on for a year) it is doubtful those will ever be realized though I leave you to wonder if nothing else.

If you want to write one of those scenarios that's fine too, I'll post it off you and give credit where credits due, smirk to Mercedes Lackey for the character of Lan in the first place. Just kidding we'll post your name in bold print at the top no problem.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found here or the original story. I am not making any money off of this. Everything except this shoot off of the original story _Brightly Burning_ is owned by Mercedes Lackey.

Lavan Firestorm woke up the second his eyes opened and with attention borne of a year's practice he immediately assessed his surrounding. Haven, Collegia, Home, he relaxed and yawning snuggled down into the soft fabrics that covered his bed. He opened his eyes to study his room from where he lay. There was a box of books besides his book shelf that he hadn't gotten to put up and another box near that one filled with keepsakes and mementos. Yet another box was beside the trunk near the foot of his bed. The last one however was opened from where he had rummaged around for something to wear.

_You need to go see the seamstress, Beloved. I got a mental picture of you in your old clothes from Father who got it from Pol. _There was a sense of laughter coming from the Companion. _I really must insist. You need a new pair of Formal Whites for when you turn your report in as well._ Lan smiled at Kalira's suggestion.

"So I shall My Love." Lan sat up and yawned stretching his arms above his head. He had stripped yesterday's clothes off before bed and as he swung his legs around to touch the cool floor he smiled as the tickled feeling of cool stone warming instantly under his feet.

He did a slow run through of stretches, pulling on sore muscles and thoroughly enjoying a sedate pace as he finished and walked over to release the window latch so that Kalira might put her head in if she so chose. The brisk winter wind blew several snowflakes in but Lan took little to no notice of them as he crossed his arms on the snow covered window sill and leaning out deeply breathed in the cold crisp air.

Winter was quickly becoming his favorite season. Despite the odd looks he received he enjoyed the coolness that caressed his skin through the barrier of heat that surrounded him. He quickly became the favorite of every outdoor playing child on the border. Provided he was there long enough he played home base for games of Tag* and was the favorite evening perch and not only because of the stories he told of famous Heralds. Those near enough to him could share his warmth easily. It warmed him inside that the same thing that kept him safe on the battlefield by setting those who came near him aflame was the same thing that kept small children from frostbite. His own duality was a source of morbid amusement to him.

The velvety touch of Kalira's nose on his arm startled him out of his introspective. She didn't say anything she didn't have to. He could feel her love for him through their bond, her acceptance, that great emotion he had never known till he had met her, that had never lessened, would never lessen and that he would never fail to return tenfold. He wrapped his arms around her neck and stood for several long moments just holding her, breathing her in. He moved back to smile at her. It was her who had noted his duality and knew how it comforted him.

He loved her so much, if anything was to happen to her; he reached to touch the pitted scar on her breast. A centimeter in either direction would have killed her. As it was the enormous pain had temporarily grounded her and she had fallen to the ground. In his nightmares he still saw her fall, he remembered little about what happened next only that he had let the dragon out as never before and had burned the Karsite army till nothing remained. He had been about follow them to death when a weak whisper had trickled into his mind. _Beloved…_

_Beloved, someone is knocking on the door._ He raised his eyes to her beautiful blue ones and laid a tender kiss on her nose before turning to call out come in. Only Kalira's nose to his naked back reminded him just in time of his state of undress.

"Just a moment I'm not dressed." He called out and moved towards the box of clothes.

"Good that saves me the trouble of undressing you." The door opened and the Seamstress of the Collegia walked in. Lan blushed but quickly dismissed his embarrassment. His entire family was in the textile business and he knew that this woman thought as much about his nakedness as she did a baby's. Nonetheless he was glad he had kept his worn underwear on as he crawled into the sheets the night before.

The seamstress greeted Kalira before turning to look at Lan with a practiced eye. "Well it's easy to see that Herald Pol was not kidding when he said you'd grown. I'd gather 5-6 inches at least since the last time I saw you. How are your boots?" She picked up a small book she kept the measurements of various Heralds and Trainee's in and flipped in to his name. He noted with some amusement she went to F for Firestorm instead of C for Chitward.

"I've been taking fairly good care of my boots but they are getting a bit tight so I probably need to be remeasured." Lan informed her.

_I'll leave you to it Love. Father says that Elenor wants to see you over at the Healer's after you're done and have eaten. Partially because she wants to see you and partially because you are to have a check-up, standard for those coming off circuit but especially since you've been gone so long. They're probably going to want to fatten you up. My poor back. _She laughed.

He turned and laughed with her before she backed out of the window and set off for an enjoyable afternoon playing with the other Companions. He turned back to the Seamstress to find her smiling fondly at him.

"No matter how long I'm here I still get tickled watching you Herald's with your Companions. Okay stand up straight let's see how much you've grown. You're only what seventeen? I suspect you've gone through a growth spurt while you away." She began to measure him, first his height, then his shoulders, his chest, waist, etc. When she was done she noted it all down in her book and then had him try on some clothes she'd bought for him to wear while she had his uniforms made. They were a little baggy but would do better than his old things. She advised to sort through his old clothes and the smaller ones would be donated to the poor as would his too small boots. Then she asked for his old uniforms.

"Uh uniform actually." He chuckled nervously and picked up the patched uniform he had rode in on to hand it to her. He looked at her horrified face as she observed the mixture of patches from his old uniforms. The sleeves had been burned off accidentally more than once and after he started emitting heat he didn't bother repaired them any more. There was a faded blood stain were a stray arrow had clipped his side before he could burn it out of the air and the accumulated ash of a year of fighting with fire had left the whole thing smelling heavily of smoke. Kalira had told him that even his skin smelt of smoke and ash now and coupled with the heat he had the odd feeling that standing near him was similar to standing near a fire. "Umm, if it's possible could you just leave the sleeves off my new uniforms. It'd save on fabric and well they don't last very long with me. My family is in textiles. Do you think I should ask them to look into something fire proof? Oh and don't bother with a cloak, it kind of went the way of the sleeves. It's not like I need it for warmth." He bit his lip as she looked at him with one eyebrow arched and a calculating look in her eyes.

He again felt the refresh breeze at his back and seeing her shiver immediately felt guilty. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even think. You must be freezing." He glanced at the stone cold fireplace. "I'll get this going for you."

She stopped him. "Don't bother my boy I'm about to leave anyway." She shook her at him. "I'll get started on your Formal Whites and it would be very nice if you could find out about fire proofing fabric. I've never heard of it myself but one never knows what they've discovered recently. In your case it would be a greater saver of fabric than leaving the sleeves off your uniform is going to be." She eyed his old uniform again. "Do you want to keep this? Normally we cut things down or use them for scraps but this." She shook her head.

Lan laughed and took it from her. He ran his thumb over one of the patches. This one he'd half sewn himself but had fallen asleep with the needle in his hand in front of an inn's hearth. The kind innkeeper had taken the rest to his wife to repair. Another seam had been repaired by a little girl at another town as he had sat telling stories one night. She'd just been learning to sew and as she sat in his lap she sewed the seam back into place using thick bright red thread and a large training needle while he pretended not to notice. "Yeah I would like to keep it." He folded it carefully and placed it on his mantle. He stroked the fabric one last time before turning to smile at her.

"Well come by in a few days and we'll see. I've been standing next to you this whole time so I didn't much notice but I would recommend starting at least a small fire when you have other visitors. She smiled kindly at him and left.

His stomach rumbled as she closed the door and he chuckled and rubbed his thin belly. He had never been a large child but he knew he'd lost a lot of weight when he was gone. He reached for the clothes she'd left him and then shifted through his box of clothing to find some sandals that had been just a shade too big for him last summer. A glance outside earlier had told him it was closer to noon than morning and he hoped he hadn't missed lunch as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Unfortunately he found that he had missed lunch and instead settled in with some bread, meat and cheese from the pantry. He ate out in the cafeteria to avoid being in the way of the cook preparing supper. Fin, who he had met last night was only too glad to come out occasionally to refill his milk or to bring him something else to eat. He learned that Cook was planning a fry-day sometime later this week and that she was worried about him not having enough to eat. At last he finished and putting his dishes away to be washed with supper's later he reassured Cook that he'd be by as often as needed and he wouldn't let himself go hungry. After saying goodbye to his adoring new friend Fin, Lan heading out towards the Healer's Collegia and Elenor.

Tag* Just in case anyone is unfamiliar with this term. It's a game where one child is It and the other children have to run away from that child. If anyone is caught then they're tagged the next It. The only safe place is Home Base which is usually a stationary object like a tree where those who are not It can stand and catch their breath without fear of being tagged. However you cannot stay at Home Base and if It notices you staying there they can stand some distance away and you give till the count of 5 to leave Home Base or you automatically become It instead. Lan would be a good Home Base in the Winter since you'd also get warm standing near him. Sometimes a parent or older child (in order to Home Base you have to stand up to getting plowed into by small children) will play a mobile Home Base if nothing else presents itself. We used to use the teachers as Home Base when I was a kid at Recess.

Thank you everyone for your very kind reviews I can't promise something else getting churned out soon but at least something to let your imagination stir.

Sorry my chapters are so short btw this was 4 pages long.


End file.
